Chemical Romance
by Yuera Kichito Akihime
Summary: "Arrgghh! Zhoumi, kau membuatku gila!". teriak henry frustasi.  Fic NC pertama saya! Ga sanggup buat summary *plak* XD   Dibaca aja deh ya ;D a ZhouRy fic.MxM, NC-17. Review?


**Title : ****Chemical Romance **

**Author : **CloudYuera & Kawaii Nachan 

**Part : **1 of 1

**Fandom : **Super Junior

**Pairing(s) : **ZhouRy

**Genre : **Romance | Fluff

**Disclaimer : **SUJU belong to SMENT, and the members are their parents, butthe ero's thoughts are our ! *geplaked*lol

**Rating **: NC-17 or 21? Depends of you =P

**Warning : MalexMale Relationship | FULL OF SMUT | LEMON | MELON | MOLEN ***plak*XD Yaoi |Typo(s) | Abal | geje | anti klimaks | dime novel | bosenin | ga sesuai EYD. dsb lah pokok-a =w=)b

Ingat ! yang dibawah umur dilarang baca, tapi kalo maksa sih, resiko ditanggung sendiri wkwkXD

**Note : **oke, mungkin ada perbedaan yg amat signifikan dengan Karakter masing-masing chara, Sebenarnya ini fic pairingnya KyuMin. Tp karena satu dan lain hal, jadilah ini fic buat ZhouRy *ga konsisten* XD

NC PERTAMA SAYA! *plak* Mohon dimaklumi kalo jadi-a ancur~ saya ga bakat sih (→o←)ゞ

Ok, langsung di cek aja, semoga memuaskan (o^_^)b**  
><strong> 

**Happy Reading minna **

**.**

**.**

**o****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o**** *:..****｡****o****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o**** *:..****｡****o****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o**** *:..****｡****o**

**.**

**.**

**Zhoumi's PoV**

Cuaca hari ini terlihat mendung, sepertinya musim hujan akan segera datang.

Kurapatkan jaketku, berharap hawa dingin tak menembus tubuh kurusku.

Aku menekan knop pintu ruangan sebelah. Mencoba menghilangkan penatku setelah seharian bergelut dengan waktu. Aku bersama teman-teman se klub ku sedang menyiapkan festival kampus. Dan disini aku sekarang, diruangan klub yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi penampungan sampah. Segalanya berserakkan. Mulai dari kertas, potongan kayu hasil olahan dan… entahlah, otakku benar-benar penat, bahkan untuk sekedar menjelaskannya.

"Anhh~ Kyu… enghh~". Gerak tanganku terhenti sebelum mendorong daun pintu. Sebuah desahan-desahan terdengar samar dari balik ruangan. Penasaran, aku mencoba memastikan apa yang terjadi dengan sedikit mengintip kedalam.

Crap! Seperti dugaanku. Sungmin-hyung dan Kyu tampak menyatu diatas sofa, Kui xian sudah berada diatas Minnie-hyung yang asik mendesah kenikmatan dengan tubuh bagian atas yang sudah terekspos sempurna . Kui xian terlihat asik mencumbu Minnie-hyung membuat sang pemilik tubuh melenguh nikmat.

Dasar pasangan aneh, apa mereka tak menyadari kami masih disini? Atau memang tak perduli dengan kehadiran kami?

Pilihlah tempat bercinta yang lebih bagus! Jangan di ruangan klub yang pastinya akan banyak orang berlalu-lalang.

Aish~ Untung aku yang memergoki. Kalau Hyukkie atau Hae bagaimana? Aku berani jamin besok akan beredar video mesum KyuMin yang didistribusikan pasangan monyet dan Ikan itu.

Kuhentikan niatku. Kembali menarik daun pintu. Berjalan kearah sofa dan merebahkan tubuhku disana.

Kulihat Donghae seperti serius mencoret-coret sesuatu diatas lembaran not. Bibirnya tampak ia maju mundurkan seperti berusaha keras mengukir sesuatu dengan bolpoinnya. Aku hanya terkikik melihat ekspresinya. Ia seperti tak perduli kalau-kalau ada orang iseng yang mencoba memotretnya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Selesai!". Teriaknya tiba-tiba membuat seisi ruangan meliriknya kaget. Aku hanya mengernyitkan dahi, sedangkan Henry yang sedari tadi memainkan Ponselnya kini berjalan kearah Donghae.

"Hyung sedang apa sih?". Tanya Henly seraya merebut kertas tersebut dari tangan Donghae.

"Hadiah~". Jawabnya riang.

"Hadiah?". Tanya ku yang akhirnya ikut penasaran dengan isi kertas tersebut.

"Yup! Hadiah hari jadiku. fufufu~ aku harap dia senang!". Ia tersenyum sambil merebut kembali kertasnya.

"Maksudmu, dengan Hyukkie? Kau ingin memberikan gambar aneh ini untuk hari jadi kalian?". Tanyaku lagi.

"Hei~ Apa kau akan menolak ajakan bercinta sambil memandangi hadiah dari orang yang berharga untukmu?". Sahut Hae seolah tak perduli. dan berjalan meninggalkan kami menuju pintu keluar.

"Hyung, Kau mau kemana?".Teriak Henly, Donghae berhenti sesaat dan tersenyum. "Mengatur kencanku!". Jawabnya dan langsung menutup pintu.

Ya ampun. Aku merasa sangat lelah, bukan hanya karena persiapan festival tapi juga tingkah teman-temanku yang aneh. Dan kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan mereka ya?

Mungkin karena mereka teman pertamaku saat aku baru tiba dikorea. Mungkin juga sih. Tapi… akh! Aku jadi ikutan gila karena berteman dengan mereka (=v=;)

"Mimi-ge, kau melihat Minnie Hyung? Aku ada perlu dengannya." Henly bertanya padaku sambil berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Kui xian dan Minnie hyung didalamnya. Aku langsung melirik kearahnya.

"Sebaiknya jangan masuk, atau kau akan melihat tontonan gratis..". ucapku kemudian sambil tersenyum.

Langkah Henly terhenti tepat saat ia sudah meraih knop pintunya. Ia terpekur, sepertinya tak mengerti maksud ku. Tapi entah kenapa Ia malah mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu itu dan berjalan kearahku.

"Mau pulang?". Tanyaku padanya yang ikut merebahkan tubuhnya kesampingku.

Ia hanya mengangguk dengan wajah imutnya. Benar-benar seperti bocah.

"Ayo kuantar…" ucapku sambil mengelus kepalanya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan meraih genggaman tanganku.

**.**

**.**

**o****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o**** *:..****｡****o****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o**** *:..****｡****o****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o**** *:..****｡****o**

**.**

**.**

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus chagi. Apa kau begadang terus?". Aku mengelus pelan pipi Henly. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil menunduk kebawah memainkan Ponselnya.

Aku memang merasa dia sedikit kurus, langsung ketahuan mengingat tubuhnya yang begitu mungil. membuatku ingin selalu memeluknya. Dan memang dia selalu berhasil menarik perhatianku.

Minggu ini kami akan merayakan Anniversary yang ke 3, yah.. kami memang pasangan kekasih yang..ya~ kau bisa menyebutnya tidak normal seperti kebanyakan pasangan lainnya.

Tentu saja, kami ini sesama namja. Cih! Tapi perduli setan, Kami saling mencintai dan itu mutlak! Lihat saja, memangnya ada yang bisa mengabaikan keimutan namja disebelahku saat ini? Fuh ~ sayangnya dia ini milikku. Mochi ku. Dan itu kenyataan yang mungkin akan menyakitkan banyak hati yeojya diluar sana. Hahaha~ lucky me!

Aduh.. aku jadi konyol kalau sudah menyangkut Mochi. (=v=;)

"Mimi-ge… Apa minggu ini kita bisa pergi bersama?". Ucapnya takut-takut padaku. yah! Aku sudah menebak dia pasti akan menanyakan hal ini.

"Minggu? Mm~ ada Upacara penyambutan kan? Kurasa kegiatan kita akan padat..". Maaf chagiya, tapi aku harus sedikit berbohong.

"Tapi Yesung hyung dan Teukie hyung bisa menggantikannya kan?". Ia terlihat kecewa dengan jawabanku. Kesal mungkin.

"Memang, tapi mereka juga butuh liburankan? Kita terlalu sering membebankan tugas pada mereka.".

"Hei ayolah, mereka juga tidak keberatan kan? Lagipula minggu itu…".

"Sudahlah Mochi, kita bisa menggantinya lain hari kan? Apa begitu penting?". Aku sengaja memotong pembicaraan. Fuh~ Akan sangat sulit berbohong lebih lama padanya.

Syukurlah, kami susah sampai di halaman Apartemennya.

"Sudah sampai..".

Mochi hanya cemberut tanpa menggubrisku. Ia membanting pintu mobil dan berjalan keluar. Aku yakin ia sangat kesal, tapi setidaknya rencanaku akan berjalan sukses.

"Hei, pergi begitu saja? Tidak mau kutemani?". Godaku sambil mengikutinya.

Dia tetap diam dan terus berjalan dengan cepat. Aku memutar mobilku, dengan cepat berhenti dihadapannya, membuatnya kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baiklah tuan ZhouMi yuang tampan, silahkan pulang dan jangan ganggu aku!". Bentaknya dan berlalu masuk kepintu utama apartemennya. Meninggalkanku yang menahan terus menahan tawa.

**Zhoumi's PoV end**

**.**

**.**

**o****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o**** *:..****｡****o****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o**** *:..****｡****o****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o**** *:..****｡****o**

**.**

**.**

**Henry's POV**

Aku memutar-mutar ponselku sambil berbaring diatas ranjang. Bosan… sangat bosan.

Tak ada kegiatan minggu ini. Hanya upacara pembukaan festival yang akan berlangsung besok. Dan itu pun hanya akan dihadiri sebagian anggota klub.

Huh! Sudah 3 hari tak ada kabar darinya. Semenjak Kemarahanku malam itu, aku sengaja tak menghubunginya, apalagi berbicara. Aku kesal! Apa yang dia pikirkan sih? Jangan-jangan dia melupakan hari jadi kami?

Cih! Selalu seperti itu! Aku dulu yang harus memulai. Setiap tahun aku harus menyindirnya dulu baru dia sadar.

Selama ini dia terlalu sibuk dengan persiapan Festival. Dengan sifat cueknya saja sudah benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikiranku. Ditambah jadwal yang padat yang membuat kami semakin menjauh. Tapi itu bukan alasan bagiku.

Hei, ayolah! Aku sudah cukup bersabar dengannya yang selalu menunda atau bahkan membatalkan janji. Aku juga manusia biasa yang butuh hiburan dari semua penat aktivitasku! Dan hiburanku adalah bisa berdua dengannya. Bukan sekedar mengantarku pulang, atau boneka beruang yang lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhku. Lagi pula aku bukan yeojya yang butuh benda-benda seperti itu –walau sebenarnya aku juga senang sih-. (=_=)

Aku menginginkan lebih sekedar dari yang kudapatkan selama ini.

Ciuman? Hahaha~ dia itu mesum, jadi mana mungkin dia melewatkan kesempatan untuk mencium ku!

Oke, tak bisa kupungkiri, Aku juga salah karena sering menolaknya melakukan "this" and "that"seperti yg biasa dilakukan KyuMin couple dan hyungdeul ku yang lain. tapi-.. tapi bukan hanya itu kan yg dibutuhkan dalam sebuah hubungan?

Fuh~ Terkadang aku iri dengan Minnie Hyung yang seperti mendapat perhatian penuh dari Kyu, atau Yesung hyung yang begitu mengerti apa yang Wookie hyung inginkan.

Aku juga butuh Mimi-ge, butuh dia disaat seperti ini. Aku sangat ingin mengajaknya liburan kepantai berdua. Hanya berdua! Tidak seperti tahun lalu yang kacau karena dia mengajak Donghae hyung yang juga mengajak semua anggota klub. Cih! Mengertilah sedikit. Mimi-ge bahkan tak pernah menyentuhku. Hanya elusan ringan dikepalaku yang membuatku semakin terlihat seperti bocah manja.

Arrghhhh! Kau membuatku gila ZhouMi! DX

Baiklah. Kurasa ada baiknya mengikuti saran Kyu. Ancam dia, buat dia mengerti dengan peringatan. Kekanakkan memang. Tapi aku sudah cukup lelah untuk memikirkan hal yang lebih baik.

Kuambil Ponselku yang tadi kuletakkan sembarangan. Mencari namanya dan segera menghubunginya. Tak perlu lama untuknya menjawab teleponku.

"Hei.. tumben menghubungiku jam segini? Kau rindu padaku? Hahaha~". Ia tertawa renyah diseberang telepon.

"Mimi-ge, apa kau tak bisa menemaniku besok? Aku sudah menghubungi Kyu dan dia dengan senang hati mau menggantikanmu".

"Kau masih memikirkan masalah ini?". Ia bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Apa begitu sulit? Hanya besok! Aku membutuhkanmu besok. Ayolah, jangan katakan kau lupa lagi!". Aku mulai kesal dengan sifat inosennya itu.

"Kalau aku menolak?". Ia seperti menggodaku. Arrghh! Zhou Mi Pabbo! Kau bercanda disaat yg tak tepat.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Menarik nafasku dalam menahan emosi. "Baiklah. Aku juga menolak untuk berhubungan denganmu lagi! Lupakan semuanya! Dan anggap saja semuanya selesai!". Teriakku yang pasti berhasil membuatnya kaget. Aku langsung mematikan ponselku. Membantingnya keatas ranjang.

Aku kembali terdiam. menahan nafasku yang tiba-tiba tercekat dengan perkataanku sendiri.

Aku benar-benar mengatakannya. Entah apa yang kupikirkan, aku hanya ingin meluapkan semuanya.

Hingga tanpa terasa setetes air mengalir jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Aku menangis, terisak dan menenggelamkan tubuhku kebalik selimut.

**Henry's Pov end**

**.**

**.**

**o****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o**** *:..****｡****o****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o**** *:..****｡****o****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o**** *:..****｡****o**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

ZhouMi langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya. Beranjak dari halaman kampus dengan segera, sesuatu yang harus ia sesalkan kini terjadi. Ia tak menyangka Henry akan mengucapkan kata putus.

Sejak sejam yang lalu akhirnya ia berhasil menghubungi Henry, mengajaknya bertemu diapartemennya yang sebenarnya sudah ia desain untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka. Ya, hari ini.

Tanpa membuang waktu namja kurus berambut kemerahan itu segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

15 menit berlalu. ZhouMi akhirnya sampai ketempat tujuannya. Sebuah Apartemen newah dekat laut diujung kota Seoul.

Ia berjalan melewati lobi, berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Tak jarang Ia menabrak beberapa orang dan langsung membungkuk sebagai permohonan maaf.

Setelah berjalan agak jauh, ZhouMi menghentikan tubuhnya di depan pintu bernomor 129. Menarik nafas dalam dan dengan sangat hati-hati ia menekan knop pintunya.

Ia menemukan sosok mungil berkulit putih pucat itu sedang tersenyum memandang keluar jendela. Beberapa helai rambutnya bergoyang tertiup angin yang semilir menerpa wajah manisnya.

Memang sangat indah pemandangan yang ditawarkan apartemen ini, hal itu pula yang membuat Zhoumi memutuskan untuk tinggal di tempat ini.

"Ehm~ Mochi..". Zhoumi sedikit berdeham, membuat Henry tersentak kaget dan dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

Tampak raut bingung dan canggung tergambar jelas diwajah keduanya. Terutama Henry yang merasa kesal sekaligus bersalah pada ZhouMi.

Keduanya cukup lama terdiam. Henry duduk di bangku dekat tepian jendela. Sedangkan ZhouMi memilih duduk dipinggir ranjang yang tak jauh darinya.

Sesekali Henry mengalihkan padangannya ke luar jendela sambil memainkan ujung kemejanya.

"Mianhae….". Ucap ZhouMi memecah keheningan.

Henry lagi-lagi terdiam. menunduk sebelum akhirnya menjawab "Lupakanlah.."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tahu kalau semua yang kulakukan kelewatan. Tak berusaha mengertimu. Tapi aku juga punya alasan…". ZhouMi berjalan pelan mendekati Henry. Membuat namja imut berpipi chubby itu salah tingkah.

"A-aku… sudahlah lupakan. Kau tak benar-benar serius denganku!". Tukas Henry sambil melemparkan pandanganya kembali keluar menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangisan yang sebenarnya sudah bertumpu dipelupuk matanya.

ZhouMi tahu itu. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan kekasih mungilnya itu dan menggengamnya.

"Mianheyo~ aku tak ingin hari jadi kita rusak hanya karena kesalahpahaman ini….".Ucapnya lirih dengan pandangan mengiba.

Henry yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau sebenarnya ZhouMi ingat akan hari jadi mereka. Ia sedikit tercengang dan kembali memandang lekat ZhouMi.

"Kau- .. ingat?". ucapnya terbata. ZhouMi hanya tersenyum. Menciumi punggung tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Bahkan aku sudah merencanakan hadiah yang besar untukmu. Dan soal pembicaraan kemarin, aku tidak sungguh-sungguh. Aku hanya tidak ingin semua rencanaku ketahuan olehmu sebelum waktunya. Tapi ternyata perhitunganku salah…". ZhouMi menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa sangat bersalah dengan semua perbuatannya.

Henry hanya memandang ZhouMi dengan tatapan terkejut. Merasa bodoh karena berhasil dikelabui, tapi disisi lain ia juga merasa sangat senang dengan kenyataan yang sedang ia hadapi.

"Pabboya! ". ucapnya sambil menyentil dahi ZhouMi. Namja tinggi itu tersenyum sangat manis.

"Kumohon jangan katakan kau mau putus denganku lagi, chagi..." ZhouMi memandang lekat kedua bola mata Henry, mencoba meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa ia serius. Henry menelan ludah. Sebenarnya ia tidak serius saat ia bilang ingin mengakhiri hubunganny dengan Zhou Mi. Yah, kecuali ia sudah gila. Ia benar-benar terbawa emosi sehingga tanpa sadar mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku, Mimi-ge. Aku tidak bermaksud bilang begitu... Aku - Aku juga tidak mau putus denganmu". ucapnya terbata sambil meremas pelan celananya. Matany mulai berkaca kaca. Dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Mendengar itu, ZhouMi merasa sangat lega, ia pun langsung merengkuh Henry ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Saranghae...". Desahnya pelan tepat di telinga Henry, membuat pria berwajah imut itu terkesiap. Henry tersenyum dan membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu, ia melingkarkan tangannya dengan erat di tubuh Minase dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya.

"Nado.. Nado saranghae Mimi-ge". Ia menyahut pelan.

Mereka saling berpelukan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, hanya menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain.

ZhouMi mengecup lembut kening Henry dan melepaskan dekapannya, menuntunnya menuju tempat tidur berbalut sprei putih. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Henry, seakan-akan takut kehilangannya jika ia terlepas. Ketika mereka sudah berada tepat di sebelah tempat tidur, ia pun perlahan mendorong tubuh mungil Henry untuk merebah di atasnya.

Wajah Henry impuls memerah saat ia menyadari posisi mereka sekarang; ZhouMi berada di atas tubuhnya, bertopang pada tangannya yang masing-masing berada di samping kanan dan kiri pundak Henry, serta pahanya yang juga mengapit paha Henry. ZhouMi menyeringai nakal.

Membuat Henry sadar akan sinyal 'berbahaya' dihadapannya. Ia memutar pandangannya kesamping, memutuskan kontak mata dengan ZhouMi. Ia hanya terlalu gugup untuk sekedar memandang iris kecoklatan itu.

"Nghh... Mimi-..." Desahan kaget Henry meluncur dari bibir merahnya saat tiba-tiba ZhouMi menciumi lehernya, lalu menjilatnya. Memberikan bekas kissmark pada kulit pucat itu.

Tidak hanya itu, satu tangan ZhouMi pun mulai menjelajahi setiap inci tubuhnya, menelusup ke dalam kemejanya. Tak ayal, tubuh mungil Henry menggelinjang dan punggungnya sedikit menekuk, mencoba menampung semua kenikmatan yang ZhouMi berikan.

"Anh~ ge… henti~ ngh…" Kembali desahannya meluncur pelan saat ZhouMi menaikkan intensitas cumbuannya.

"Kau tahu, kau terlihat sangat menggoda seperti ini…." ZhouMi berkata lirih sebelum akhirnya ia mendekatkan lagi wajahnya kepada Henry dan menangkap bibirnya.

Ia mencium Henry dengan lembut, menekan bibirnya, lalu menjilati bibir bawah Henry, meminta persetujuan untuk memasukkan lidahnya.

"Mmhh~`" desahan Henry yang terdengar sangat seksi bagi ZhouMi, membuat dirinya segera menjelajahi mulut Henry saat bibirnya sudah terbuka. Ia memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Henry, memagutnya penuh nafsu, hingga tanpa ia sadari salivanya sudah mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir Henry. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya berhenti, ia justru memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman panas mereka, tangannya pun perlahan membuka kancing kemeja Henry.

"Aahh! Nghh!". Henry mengerang pelan dan mengentikan ciuman mereka ketika ZhouMi menggesekkan ereksi mereka yang masih terhalang celana. Bibirnya menjadi semakin merah dan sedikit bengkak karena ZhouMi terlalu kuat menghisapnya, bahkan beberapa kali menggigitnya. Meskipun masih tertutup celana, namun ia dapat merasakan milik ZhouMi yang mulai menegang, begitu pula dengan miliknya sendiri.

*Oh no!Henry ku! x/x #plak*

"Ohh~" . ZhouMi melenguh pada sensasi gesekan yang ia ciptakan, ia lalu menjilat dagu, leher, dan collarbone Henry, sesekali menyesapnya untuk meninggalkan lagi beberapa bekas merah di sana.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya." ia menghentikan cumbuan liarnya dan bangkit dari atas Henry. Ia berjalan menuju nightstand kayu di sebelah tempat tidur mereka dan membuka lacinya, sepertinya mencari sesuatu.

Senyuman pun mengembang di bibirnya saat ia akhirnya mendapati apa yang ia inginkan; sebotol kecil gel pelumas.

Henry hanya bingung melihat ZhouMi yang perlahan berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Kubuka, ya." ucap ZhouMi, lebih kepada sebuah pernyataan dibandingkan pertanyaan.

"A-apa itu ge?". Tanya Henry dengan wajah polos. ZhouMi hanya menyeringai menatap kekasihnya.

Henry menutupi wajah merahnya dengan kedua tangannya saat ZhouMi membuka satu persatu penutup tubuhnya; mulai dari kemeja sampai celana panjang dan boxernya.

Entah kenapa kali ini Henry tak menolak. Ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya.

ZhouMi kemudian membuka kedua kaki Henry lebar, membuatnya merasa lebih malu lagi karena bagian paling intimnya terekspos bebas sekarang. Namja berambut merah itu menyeringai, lalu memutar tutup botol gel yang ia ambil tadi.

"Mi-Mimi-ge, apa yang kau lakukan?". Pekik Henry begitu ia melihat ZhouMi menempelkan ujung jarinya yang sudah dilumuri gel pada lubangnya. ZhouMi hanya terkekeh kecil, ia mulai menekan satu jarinya ke dalam tubuh Henry.

"Akh! ... Mi-mi~ Sakit!" Henry mengaduh, wajar saja karena ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan sesuatu dimasukkan ke dalam lubangnya.

"Jangan tegang, selanjutnya tidak sesakit ini...". ZhouMi menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Ia memasukkan lagi jari kedua dan membuat gerakan menggunting, mencoba melonggarkan jalan masuk untuk dirinya nanti itu. Bagian dalam Henry terasa begitu lembut namun ketat.

"Chagiya~ aku sudah tidak tahan...". ia berkata seduktif.

Ia lalu membuka gesper serta kancing, dan menurunkan ritsletingnya, tangannya gemetar karena membayangkan kenikmatan yang akan ia rasakan selanjutnya. Setelah meletakkan celana panjangnya di lantai dekat pakaian Henry, ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam boxernya dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah berdiri tegak, bahkan cairan precum sudah menetes di ujungnya. Mata Henry membelalak saat ia melihat milik ZhouMi yang terbilang besar untuk ukuran orang kurus seperti dirinya.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, hmm?". ZhouMi menggoda Henry yang pipinya semakin merah.

Ia melumuri miliknya yang sudah sangat tegang itu dengan sedikit gel pelumas, kemudian memposisikannya tepat di depan lubang Henry.

"Kau siap, Chagiya?". tanyanya sambil membasahi bibirnya dan sebelah tangannya mengelus pinggang Henry dengan lembut. Henry menelan ludah, ia lalu mengangguk pelan, memberikan sinyal kepada ZhouMi untuk melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

"Aahh... Mi-mi..sakit!" Henry menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan air matanya yang sebentar lagi akan mengalir. Kedua tangannya mencengkram dengan kuat sprei yang ada di bawahnya, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan panas menerobos ke dalam tubuhnya. ZhouMi memberinya waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri sebelum mendorong pinggulnya lagi, memasukkan miliknya lebih dalam.

"Hahh, Chagi, you're still so tight..." ZhouMi berkomentar saat ia merasakan dinding dalam Henry yang membungkus erat ereksinya.

Henry menekan sebelah wajahnya pada bantal di bawahnya dan menggertakkan giginya untuk menahan rasa sakit bercampur nikmat yang ia rasakan ketika ZhouMi mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi. Melihat itu, ZhouMi yang tidak ingin menyakiti kekasihnya pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan gerakannya.

"Chagi, kau tidak apa-apa?" ia bertanya, suaranya penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

Henry menoleh ke arahnya, "Nhh... Aku baik-baik saja, kok..." jawabnya pelan, napasnya sedikit tidak beraturan.

ZhouMi mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Kau yakin mau melanjutkan?". balasnya, padahal sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak yakin bisa berhenti. Henry mengangguk lemah, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia sebenarnya sudah lama menantikan moment seperti ini. Dan ia juga tidak mau mengecewakan kekasihnya.

ZhouMi memulai kembali sesi bercinta mereka, kali ini ia memperkuat dorongan tubuhnya dan menyentuh sesuatu di dalam Henry, membuat Henry tersentak dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Annhh~..." ia mendesis penuh nikmat, ditambah lagi melihat wajah kesakitan dan pasrah Henry di bawahnya; semua itu semakin membuatnya terangsang.

"Nhh~ A-aahh... Mimi-ge!". desah Henry yang semakin kencang bersamaan dengan semakin cepatnya dorongan ZhouMi di dalam dirinya. Peluh sudah mengalir di sekujur tubuh mereka berdua, derit tempat tidur pun berpadu dengan suara desahan dan erangan yang membahana ke seluruh penjuru kamar tersebut. Tangan Henry bergerak meraih ereksinya yang daritadi terabaikan, ia mengocoknya bersamaan dengan irama hentakan pinggul ZhouMi.

"Nnghh... gege~ sebentar lagi..." ia berusaha sekuat tenaga mengatur napasnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, sekujur tubuhnya menegang dan ia akhirnya memuntahkan cairan putih kental yang mengalir ke tangannya dan sebagian terciprat ke perut ZhouMi.

"Aaaaahh!" ia hanya bisa meluapkan perasaannya dengan sebuah teriakan karena tidak mampu menahan kenikmatan yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Oh God...". Otot pinggul Henry yang berkontraksi saat ia berejakulasi serasa memijat milik ZhouMi dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Dengan beberapa hentakan kuat terakhir, ia pun mencapai orgasmenya, pinggulnya berhenti mendorong dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia mewarnai bagian dalam Henry dengan warna putih, sementara Henry mengerang saat ia merasakan cairan hangat itu memenuhi dirinya. Napas mereka berdua memburu dengan mulut yang terbuka, mencoba menghirup oksigen yang ada di sekelilingnya. ZhouMi menarik miliknya keluar dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Henry.

Keduanya tampak terengah dengan nafas mereka masing-masing.

Henry yang menyadari dirinya kini polos segera menarik selimut yang ada disampingnya, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga sebagian wajah. Ia melirik kearah ZhouMi yang masih terengah sambil memandanginya.

"A-aku malu…..".ucapnya pelan sambil menutup wajahnya yang sudah merona kemerahan. ZhouMi terkikik pelan dan langsung menarik Henry kesisinya. Menenggelamkan lelaki mungil itu kedadanya sambil mengecup pelan rambutnya.

"Hei, kita sempat putus sehari kan?". Ucap ZhouMi seraya menarik wajah Henry sehingga dengan jelas menatapnya. Mengecup kembali bibir mungilnya dengan lembut. Henry hanya mengangguk dan membalas ciumannya.

"Kalau begitu.. kita mulai dari awal lagi, hari ini. Ok?". Bisik ZhouMi pelan dan kembali menghujani Henry dengan ciuman-ciuman lembutnya, yang membuat Henry tertawa menahan geli.

**.**

**.**

**o****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o**** *:..****｡****o****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o**** *:..****｡****o****ﾟ･****:,****｡*****:..****｡****o**** *:..****｡****o**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI ****! FIN ! SELESAI!**

Huahahahahaha~ SELESAI! Mian kalo jelek Chingudeul, saia masih belajar eksplisit smut sih, itu juga dibantuin mama jasmine d(_)b

Strings~ jangan lemparin saya dengan golok karena sudah membuat Mochi kehilangan keperawanannya~ampun! XDD *ditendang Mochi*

Mochi : Perawan? Gw namja woi, author geblek ! *dijitak*XD

Ternyata ngebuat NC itu beneran susah. Salah-salah cerita malah jadi hancur karena keburu-buru biar nyampe klimaks nya. (=v=;)a

Udah ah, tobat~ ntar kapan2 buat lagi model begini *ga konsisten*

Oh tuhan~ saya udah kehabisan darah demi nyelesain ini fic, mimisan ga berenti2 ~**(/**

**/)**

*lap nosblid dibaju mas GO*

Ada yang mau donorin darah?*plak*XD

Buat **Thena** ama **Yui** dan semua ZhouRy shipper, saya udah menuhin janji nih, bonus lagi edisi NC-an *Digaplok MUI* XDLOL

Hope u like it aja ya, mian kalo banyak kekurangan, saya ga bakat buat NC TT_TT

Oke, Review are needed! Untuk mengetahui apakah anda puas dengan FF Abal ini XDv

Ada yang mau req lagi? Saya lagi rajin loh ngetik fic XDDD

Udah ah, bye! Jaa ne! **(^-^)****ノ**


End file.
